Becoming a Gryffindor
by Frodo Loves You
Summary: What if Malfoy had a little sister that got put into Gryffindor? Follow Rosie as her life gets more complicated by the minute. HP/OC RW/HG READ REVIEW rated T just to be safe
1. First Encounter

"Rosaline, I advise you come downstairs so we can go get your school supplies." Shouted my father's cold voice. Putting on my façade that I only put on for my father, I quickly treaded the stairs, as not to upset him. I, Rosaline Alesya Malfoy, more commonly known as Rosie, was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was so glad to finally attend Hogwarts. I have been counting the days all summer.

When I finally reached the bottom of the staircase, I grabbed my father's hand, already knowing that we were going to be apparating. I felt the familiar jerking behind my naval as we zoomed to Diagon Alley.

************************************************************************

"Narcissa, would you please assist Rosaline to buy her supplies? I need to make a jaunt to Knockturn Alley to sell something…" he said cryptically. "We will meet in one hour at Flourish and Blotts."

Slightly relieved when Father and Draco strode away, I took my mother's hand as we walked to the shops. We first walked to Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and I bought a beautiful Tawny owl in which I named Mortimer. Next, we went to Madame Malkin's for robes. I sat on a stool while Madame Malkin took my measurements and prepared my robes. All I had left after that was a wand. Getting a wand was very easy; it only took two tries. We still had twenty minutes left, so Mum bought me some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Finally, one hour later, me and Mum met Father and Draco at Flourish and Blotts. Apparently there was a special book signing by the famous and handsome Gilderoy Lockhart. I personally thought he was a bit of an airhead, but most girls don't think so. I was looking at _Quidditch Throughout the Years_ when I first saw him. Black windswept hair, emerald green eyes; he was beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted Father and Draco walk in. Quickly averting my gaze as not to get caught staring, I appeared absorbed in my book again. Suddenly I heard Lockhart's voice say "It _can't _be Harry Potter!?"

_Harry Potter? _I thought to myself. I looked up and saw the lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and was amazed that I had not recognized him before. I watched as poor Harry was overwhelmed by the flashes of the cameras as he made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. Looking for the first opportunity to get away from the cameras, Harry quietly walked off the stage and returned to his friends. I then saw Draco walk over to him looking quite annoyed but confident.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" sneered Draco, his dislike for Harry etched onto every particle on his face..

"

_Famous _Harry Potter" said Draco "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

I felt this was the time I should step in.

"Lay _off_ Draco!" I said, getting angry at his behavior. "You know he didn't want any of that."

"Stop nosing around Rosie. Hasn't Father taught you _anything_?" scoffed Draco, looking annoyed.

"You -" but I got cut off as Harry's friend-who I guessed was a Weasley with his bright red hair-walked up with his books in one arm and said "Oh, it's you." He obviously didn't like my brother either. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco. "Your family must have gone hungry for a month just to pay for those books." At that comment I turned around and shoved him to the ground. His face showed complete shock as he sat on the floor where I pushed him.

Right at that moment, Mr. Weasley walked in. "Children! What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Said Father, with a hand on both mine and Draco's shoulder.

It didn't go too well from there. Father made a comment about the Weasley's money, which ended up in Mr. Weasley and my father in a fight, which attracted many of the customers. Harry and his friends then left the store leaving me with an annoyed Draco and a livid Father. Mum, hearing the commotion, came running toward us.

"What happened, Lucius?" said Mum breathlessly.

"Nothing of importance, Narcissa," said Father proudly. "Let's just go home now, as it seems we have gotten all of our supplies. Come, Rosaline"

As not to make Father any more angry, I took his hand and we apparated away.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review, even if its to say "eff you, get a life, stop writing fanfiction."**


	2. Going to Hogwarts

"Rosaline, what were you _thinking_?" hissed my father in his cold voice.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Father. You know Draco would've gotten in trouble with Weasley if I didn't intervene." I lied smoothly. Honestly, I thought everyone was being absurd about the whole thing.

"She's lying!" shouted Draco. "She has a crush on Potter, and she only pushed me to save his proud little­­­­­­-"

"I am_ not_!" I interrupted. "You're lucky I was there to-"

"That's _enough_ children." Said Father.

"Yes, Father." I said mechanically. I waited until he turned around, then I childishly stuck my tongue out at Draco.

"I'm retiring to bed now," I told everyone. "Goodnight."

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor leaning at the entrance to the train.

_This is it_! I told myself.

"Goodbye, children." Said Father. "Make me proud." Then he grinned maliciously.

Grabbing my luggage from the cart, I walked onto the train with Draco.

"Hey, Rosie! You can come sit with me and my friends if you like!" shouted Draco, trying to embarrass me.

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically. "Maybe when hell freezes over. Twice." Then I continued on to the end of the train. I walked until I got to the very end, where I saw Harry and his friends sitting there.

Trying to control my heartbeat, I said "Er, i-is this compartment full? All the other ones are."

"No, you can come in." said Harry's friend, Hermione I think it was.

"Hey, you look familiar..." said Ron Weasley. "Have we seen you before?"

"N-no I don't think so." I lied with trouble. Interesting, I'm usually a better liar. I walked into the compartment where Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and a red-headed girl that I didn't know yet.

"Hi, I'm Rosaline, but you can just call me Rosie, everyone does." I said to the mysterious redhead.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." Said Ginny quietly. She seemed like the quiet type. _Silent but deadly_ I laughed to myself.

"And then he walked up to me and said 'I like your hair'!" said Ginny animatedly. Harry and his friends, seeing that we were having fun, went to a compartment with a boy named Neville. Ginny and I became great friends in such a short period of time. It was great because I didn't have to be anything around her like I had to do with my father's friend's children.

"So what house do you want to be in?" asked Ginny when we finished laughing.

"Anything but Slytherin." I said quickly. I still didn't tell Ginny what my surname was.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in Slytherin either." Said Ginny thoughtfully. "I really want to be in Gryffindor, because that's where my whole family has gone. I just don't want to let them down."

"I'm sure your family will love you, even if you're not in their house." I said.

_Yeah, right_ I said to myself.

Hermoine came back to the compartment to tell Ginny and me that we should put on our robes before the train gets to Hogwarts.

Finally, the train came to a stop. Suddenly, we heard a loud booming voice say "Firs' years over here! Any more firs' years? Firs' years follow me!" We then followed a giant man who led us towards boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" said the giant. I'm pretty sure his name is Hagrid or something. My father has a strong dislike for this man.

I got into a boat with Ginny. A minute later, more people started filing in, including a very mousey looking boy with a camera in his hands.

"Hi! My name's Collin. Do you know Harry Potter?" He said very excitedly. I chose to ignore him.

Fifteen minutes later we docked in a small platform with a pathway headed towards Hogwarts. I was very apprehensive at this point, because I definitely did not want to be in Slytherin, but I didn't want to get disowned, either.

We all waited outside, while Hagrid knocked on the gigantic door. Several seconds later, the door opened, presenting a very stern looking witch with emerald robes and a tight bun. I guessed she was Professor McGonagall that Draco's told me about.

"Follow me, students." She said in a very important voice. We all followed her until we were outside the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but not before you are sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because , while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She then explained about the four houses and rule breaking.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." And she walked away.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.

She then started to call names and the hat called out their houses. I was so nervous at this point that I felt like I was going to throw up.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called out "Malfoy, Rosaline!" When she called my name, a slight murmur went through the crowd. I also heard Ginny gasped audibly from the back where she was. Well, there goes my first real friend.

"Well, another Malfoy!" said the sorting hat. "Hmm, headstrong, brave…all the characteristics of a Gryffindor.

"But, you are also sneaky and stealthy, the characteristics of a Slytherin.

"Yes, Yes, I remember putting your parents into Slytherin many years ago, and your brother only last year."

_Please not Slytherin_! I pleaded with the sorting hat.

"Hmmmm…got to be…"

**Oooooh cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will she be put in Gryffindor? If I get at least 10 reviews you will find out!**


	3. Slytherin

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat, surprising no one except me. I felt my heart sink. I slowly got off the chair and dragged my feet towards the cheering Slytherin table, and plopped down next to Draco. I barely paid attention to the other people being sorted, except for when Ginny was put into Gryffindor. I started to clap but Draco put his hands on mine saying "we don't cheer for the blood traitors."

The feast wasn't any better. I looked around as the older boys were scarfing down their food like animals. I gave them a disgusted glance then scooted away. I cursed my family under my breath for making me a blood-born Slytherin. Having no friends at this school wasn't exactly how I planned my school year.

I was relieved when the Slytherin prefect Mindy Wilkins **(A/N I totally just made up that name) **shouted "All first years follow me!"

Lying down in my cozy bed was like lying in heaven, and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I looked at my schedule once again, trying to figure out where potions class was. Draco walked up to me and took my schedule from my hands. I watched as he read it silently.

After he finished he said proudly "Potions, eh? That class is a piece of cake, and besides, Snape loves the Malfoys." I just raised an eyebrow at him and let him escort me to class.

I was one of the last people to walk into the dungeon. I looked around, trying to find a place to sit. I noticed that Slytherin shared this class with Gryffindor. Finally, I spotted a seat in the back, but it was next to Ginny. Hesitantly I sat down, looking at her the whole time. She looked over at me but said nothing. We just stared at each other for a while until I whispered "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" she whispered back. She seemed genuinely confused.

"Aren't you mad because I'm a Malfoy? Because my family harasses your family any chance they get?"

"Nope." she said, popping the "p" sound. "You're still the same Rosie I met on the train, and honestly, I don't think people should judge a book by its cover.

Hearing her say that boosted my ego a million miles. "So we're still friends?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course we are!" said Ginny a little bit louder.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking in class." said Professor Snape. I waited until he would take away points from Slytherin, too, but he just went back to teaching.

"Git." I whispered under my breath. Ginny laughed silently. It felt good to have a friend to rely on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two weeks later, I was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures, when Pansy Parkinson and her group of friends went up to me.

"Hey Rose!" squealed Pansy.

"Er...it's Rosie." I said to her.

"It's a nickname, silly!" Can you really give a nickname to a nickname?

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked them suspiciously.

We're just acting nice! When was it such a bad thing to act nice?" But I saw right through her little façade.

"Making friends with me is not going to get you any closer to Draco." I said to her. "Why don't you try the old fashioned way and not act like a spoiled brat?" Her face displayed true shock. I tried to walk away from them.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, _no one_ messes with me!" she threatened. "You're going to wish you had just been a good girl and gone with my plan."

"Yeah, sure." and this time I successfully escaped them.

_Why do Slytherin girls have to be so mean? _I asked myself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was working on making my beetle into a needle in Transfiguration when I got tapped on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm May." said a black haired girl with blue eyes. "You seem like you're really good in this class and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Yeah, of course. I think what you're doing wrong is the wand movement." I explained to her the swish and jab motion that was required.

"There, you got it! See, you're not so bad." I told her grinning. But then I noticed something.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before somewhere?" I asked her curiously.

She looked nervous as she answered "N-no I've never seen you before in my life!" I could easily tell she was lying.

"Oh, pshh my mistake!" I said reassuring her, but I didn't give up in finding out who she was.

(**A/N I was going to stop it there, but I decided to be nice today. you guys are sooo lucky!)**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was taking notes in History of Magic, when I suddenly remembered something.

_I was sitting under a tree, relaxing as it was the weekend, when I saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes talking to a boy with black hair and green eyes. It was a strange sight, seeing a Slytherin first year talking to a Gryffindor second year, but I thought nothing of it since I was feeling lazy._

Now that I was alert and sharp, I tried to figure out why May was talking to Harry.

I glanced to the side at May, who was taking notes like everyone else. But something was different; she kept looking at people...like she was observing them or something.

I tried to rack my brain as to why she would be observing people, but my train of thought was broken when the bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their next class. I dropped the subject, finding nothing of importance in the situation anymore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was walking in the deserted hallway during class to go to the bathroom, when I heard hushed voices coming from around the corner. I know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but it was too good to resist.

"Harry, I don't think I can steal from Professor Snape's office, what if I get caught?" asked a nervous voice.

"Relax, May. Just sneak into his office when he's not there and get the supplies we need! It's not that hard." Wait, May was talking to Harry again?

Then suddenly, something clicked inside my mind.

**MWAHAHAHA what will happen next? I bet you guys didn't guess she would be put into Slytherin, yeah? Reviews=updates people so keep on reviewing. And thanks to those of you who reviewed my story!**


	4. Knowing

**Well, here's the next chapter!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I really wanted to all day, but I was too lazy to get off the couch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Rosie. **

I ran through the corridors, occasionally knocking over people, looking for May. But on the way I ran into trouble.

"ARGH!" shouted Draco as I ran into him. Without saying anything, I got up and started running again. But before I got far, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me back.

"What are you in a hurry for?" asked Draco skeptically.

Thinking quickly, I said "Turning in a paper to Snape. I lost it, but I found it, so I'm taking it to him."

"Oh, okay then, I'll escort you. I need to give him something from Father, anyway." said Draco smugly, as if I actually cared.

"Um, sure, I said panicking. We started walking towards the dungeon. I spent about two minutes thinking of ways to get rid of him, before I mentally slapped myself for being so ignorant.

"Pectrificus Totalus!" I shouted, wand drawn. His arms and legs locked to his sides, and he fell to the gorund. His eyes showed shock and rage as I started to run again.

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. "I'll explain later!"

Finally, I saw May outside, reading a book.

"May!" I shouted and ran towards her. "I know why you're not like the other Slytherins!"

"Okay then, why?" asked May, sounding a bit amused.

"Because you're a spy for Gryffindor!

Her smile wiped off her face almost instantaneously.

"How did you find out?" she whispered.

"I put two and two together." I said smugly. "First, I saw you talking to Harry about taking something from Snape's office, and second, you're like, the nicest Slytherin I've ever seen."

"Please don't tell anybody!" she pleaded with me.

"Of course not!" I said cheerfully. "But I have one condition."

"What's your condition?" she asked skeptically.

"I get to join you!" I said. She pondered that for a second, and then slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Okay! But what if your parents or brother find out? You'd be disowned for sure."

"Don't worry about that, I'm really sneaky." I said, getting really excited.

She looked around for a second, then whispered to me "People could be eavesdropping, let's go to the common room."

************************************************************************

Me and May were sitting in the common room, laughing at something she said. That's when Draco walked in, looking ready to kill.

"ROSIE!" he shouted. Getting the message, I got up and started running. He ran after me.

"Get his wand!" I shouted at May. She scrambled up and grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket. He was obviously too busy to care, though, because he continued chasing me. I was frantically running and screaming. Finally, a huge weight pinned me down, and my head hit a chair.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked angrily in my face, panting from all the running.

"I wanted to go alone, and I didn't want to say it in words, so I hexed you!" I lied again.

"I know as well as you that that's rubbish!" he said. "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going to find out."

He then proceeded to get off of me, and leave the common room. I was relieved that there was a Quidditch game today, so no one would see me getting ambushed.

"Are you okay?" asked May, concerned.

"I think so." I said, letting her help me get up. "Ouch. Never mind. My head hit a chair, and I think it might be bleeding."

"Let's get you to the hospital wing. You might have a concussion."

***********************************************************************

Later that night, I was in my dorm, trying to fall asleep. I was finding it difficult, though, because of my excitement of what was to come. When we were leaving the hospital wing, May was telling me about how she had to take me to see Harry tomorrow, just to make sure it would be okay if I joined them. I was a little worried about that though, because Harry's distaste for my brother was not a secret.

It felt like only minutes later when I woke up the next morning. I felt exhausted, but I still quickly got dressed, rewrapped my bandages, and met May in the common room.

"Hey!" she greeted me cheerfully. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better." I said casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Let's just go already."

"Oh, right." She said. "Let's go."

We met Harry and his friends near the Quidditch posts. When they saw May they all waved, but when they saw me they all looked confused.

"Rosaline Malfoy?" asked Ron Weasley confusedly.

"Yes. She wants to join me in being your…help." Said May.

"May, can I…talk to you for a second." Said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Sure." She said casually, not really caring that they all looked awkward with me near them.

I saw Harry looking angry, using a lot of hand gestures. Wanting to break the awkward silence, I said "Um…you know you can call me Rosie, right? That's what everyone calls me."

They didn't answer me. They were still looking confused.

Finally, Harry and May came back.

"So, Rosaline-"

"You can just call me Rosie." I said quickly.

"Okay, Rosie, Why should we trust you? Why should we trust that you won't just go blabbing to your brother about all our conversations?"

"Because, I really don't like my brother, and I didn't want to be in Slytherin in the first place." I said honestly.

He looked really skeptic, but then he saw the honesty in my eyes and said "Fine, I believe you, but just to be sure, we'll start you out small."

Suddenly Hermione shouted "Harry! I just thought of something!"

"What? Hermione, tell us!"

"We don't have to finish the Polyjuice Potion!"

"Oh yes! Rosie, are you in any way related to Salazar Slytherin? Tell the truth."

I was suddenly reminded of the writing on the wall; _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._ To think that Harry thought that my brother, of all people, could be capable of such dark magic was just amazing.

"Of course not! My family doesn't go that far back."

He sighed "That's ok. But if it wasn't Malfoy, then who was it?"

May and I exchanged uncertain glances. There wasn't anybody else that was suspicious enough to open the Chamber of Secrets.

"Okay you two, if you can, try to find anything suspicious going on before winter vacation. I'll try to find anything while I'm here."

I felt really important. I was helping discover secrets. But unfortunately it had to be something very difficult.

I felt a hand on my back. "Come on Rosie, let's go study."

************************************************************************

Winter vacation came and went, but I still couldn't figure out who was opening the Chamber of Secrets. But what was worrying me more was Ginny. She wasn't acting like herself lately. Today, in Potions, I saw her writing in a strange looking diary, but when I asked her about it, she got all defensive and went to her common room. It was very strange. I decided to consult Harry about this. I took out a parchment and quill, and wrote

_Dear Harry,_

_I have to tell you something. It concerns Ginny. Let's meet somewhere where no one can see or here us._

_Sincerely, Rosie_

I gently coaxed Mortimer out of his cage, and affectionately stroked his feathers. I then attached the letter to his leg and sent him out the window.

I waited two hours before I got a reply back. A beautiful white snowy owl landed on my windowsill and had a letter attached to her leg. I then read the letter to myself.

_Dear Rosie,_

_At eight o'clock tonight, meet me in the fields by Hagrid's house. I'll bring the invisibility cloak so we don't get caught out of bed. I'll see you then._

_Sincerely, Harry_

My heart hammered against my chest. I've never told anybody that I fancy Harry, but the feeling was growing stronger. The thought of being alone with him had butterflies in my stomach. With shock, I realized that it was 7:45. I only had fifteen minutes to get ready.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, I started walking towards Hagrid's house. Out of habit, I was staring at my feet while I walked, when I saw a puddle on the ground. I gazed into it for a second, but then I saw for a split second a snake-like creature. Then everything went black.

**Hey guys!!! I'm sorry this chapter took a lot longer than the rest. But at least it's longer, right? Anywho, please click my little friend review button down there. He's lonely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, *sigh* here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, blah blah blah. Do I have to do one of these every chapter? **

I felt really disoriented when I woke up. How long was I out for? I felt like I was asleep for a very long time.

My eyelids fluttered, and I opened my eyes to find out I was in the hospital wing. The first thing I noticed was that Hagrid was leaning over me with a strange object in his hands. I sat up and looked around. I was very surprised to see Draco sitting patiently in a chair by my bedside. I looked at him skeptically but all he did was look down looking embarrassed.

"Well, I felt really bad that my sister was petrified okay?" he said defensively.

I felt kind of flattered. I love my brother, but I hate showing emotions, so I just nodded. I could tell he felt the same way.

"Where's May?" I croaked. I haven't used my voice in a while. Which reminded me "And how long have I been out for?"

"Your friend comes in here a lot, and she'll be upset that she missed your awakening. You've been out for about two months. Easter Vacation has already happened, and there's only a month of school left." Draco informed me.

My jaw dropped. "A _month_!?" I asked in surprise. "I only have a month to catch up on all my homework?"

Right then, May ran in and tackled me. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see you awake! Don't worry; we'll do all of your homework together! I'm so happy you're finally awake!" she gushed in one breath.

I laughed and said "Calm down, May!"

Draco, looking disgruntled that he got interrupted, said "Father's at Dumbldore's office right now. He's outraged that the Basilisk petrified you when it was meant for someone else. He's also angry that they let that old coop back at Hogwarts."

"Father's here right now? At Hogwarts?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, didn't I just say that? Well, seeing as you're okay, I'm going back to the common room." and he left.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" asked Madam Pomphrey as she walked through the door.

"Yes, very much! Is it okay if I'm let out? I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Of course, of course. Goodbye, now!"

May and I went to the library. Meeting us there was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Discreetly, we all sat at the same table, and we talked without looking at each other.

"So Harry," I started, while looking at some homework I was completing. "Who was the person who ended up opening the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You'll never believe it, but it was Ginny! She had been writing in Lord Voldemort's journal, and he finally took her body over and opened the Chamber of Secrets."

All I could do was stare blankly for a while at my paper, then I said quietly, "Impossible. Ginny would never do something like that! Where is Ginny anyway?"

Harry looked grave for a second, then said "She won't come out of the common room. She feels awful about what she did. She thinks you don't...like her anymore."

I felt like crying. "It wasn't Ginny's fault! That could've happened to anybody. And of course I don't hate her. Would you tell her that for me?"

"I'll tell her." said Hermione's voice from behind a giant book.

"Come on Rosie, you've had a long day. Let's just go to the dorms and go to sleep." said May eventually. I had to agree with her. I was exhausted.

I laid in my bed, thinking about everything that's happened to me this year. It wasn't a bad way to start my education at Hogwarts. I grinned to myself and slowly fell asleep.

************************************************************************

It was finally the end of the year. It took at least three weeks to catch up on all my homework, but I got all of it done. And also, exams were cancelled, which got a loud cheer throughout the whole school.

The only things to look forward to now are the end of term feast, and finally getting to see my family again.

The feast was excellent. May and I ate in silence for a while, then May said "So Rosie, what are you doing this summer?"

"I'm going to the Quidditch world cup with my father and Draco. But other than that, I'm mostly going to accompany my parents while they run errands."

"Well that sounds like fun!" she said. "Maybe we can get together this summer."

"I would love that! But you have to come to my house. My parents don't like it when I'm under someone else's care."

"Your parents seem nice." said May sarcastically. "But that's okay, we can still have fun. I'll have my parents owl your parents."

***********************************************************************

After a long train ride, the train slowed down and slowly came to a stop. I got all of my luggage and went to find Draco in the throng of students leaving to the platform. I made sure that May was right next to me he whole time. I waited until we were out of the train before I turned to May and hugged her.

"We'll see each other during the summer." I said consolingly.

"Of course." she said, wiping her fresh tears on her shirt sleeve. "Bye Rosie, I'll see you!"

I looked around until I saw Mother and Father standing around waiting for us.

"Mommy!" I shouted as I ran into her outstretched arms. I haven't seen her since Winter Vacation.

"Hello, Rosie! And hello, Draco!" she said when he finally found us.

"Hello Mother." said Draco, trying to sound all cool in front of his peers, but I could tell that he missed her, too.

Mother crouched down to my level and said "Oh, Rosie, I'm so sorry that all that happened to you! Don't worry though; your father gave them a piece of his mind."

"It's okay Mother, I'm fine! I didn't even feel anything."

I then moved on to Father. "Hello, Father." I said while giving him a hug.

"Hello, Rosaline. It's good to finally see you again." he said. "Shall we go now?" and he held out his hand. I grabbed it and we apparated home.

**Heeeey you guys. Sorry for the short length, but this chapter kind of is the introduction to the next chapter. That's where the fun begins (wink wink). Guess what? If you guys review my story, I'll review yours back! Think of it as an r4r kind of thing. So get clickin'! **


End file.
